sonicheroesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Neon
Notice: DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITH YOUR OWN CONTENT! Team Neon is a team with the characters Splash the Hedgehog, Sly the Fox, and Speedy the Hedgehog. Personality(s) Splash: He has a very friendly attitude, and is very heroic at times of need. Speedy: He is normally calm and friendly, but also very serious. If someone is getting him angry, he usually tries to be calm and fix the problem. If he is REALLY angry, he will attack viciously. Sly: Sly is strict and stern at times, and is calm when she has no problem(s). She is usually solitary and like Blaze, doesn't have time to make friends. Whenever someone gets in her way, she attempts to kill them. Strengths and Powers Splash: Splash is a Speed type. he can use the element of water, surf, throw water balls and even spray water. he has mastered a few of sonic moves including the spindash and homing attack.When he gets the chaos emeralds he turns into Super Splash/Soaking Splash (or super soaking splash) and all his powers become stronger. Element Of Water:Edit Splash can use the element of water, meaning he can surf, throw water balls at opponents and spray water at them. Speedy: Speedy can copy people's ability with his legendary Copy Gloves. He has no superhuman powers. Sly: Sly has many different skills, like Espio. For example, she has stealth and ninja skills that can paralyze and opponent/enemy. If she has enough chi (good energy), she can levitate herself and things. This skill took half of her life to master. Even though she has one tail, she can spin them and fly (like Tails, he taught her that). She also has a super form, Stealth Sly, that allows her to knock her opponents with one blow and become pyrokinetic. She also has a hyper form and can use ninja stars and swords with skill. She also has a werefox form. General Info History Splash: Splash was always a great hero. He had many adventures with both of his teams. he then met Sonic the hedgehog and learned a few moves and tricks from him. He then was asked to be in thr Freedom Fighters. Speedy: Speedy grew up as a normal, but very fast, hedgehog. He was the fastest runner in his town, which gave him his official name. After robbers attacked his house, Speedy's parents gave Speedy his Copy Gloves. When he grew up, Power, Speedy's evil cousin (though they both don't know they're related) started attacking his family, so Speedy and his friends fought him and became Team X. Sly: Not much is known about her past, but she used to be nice and kind. But until Dr. Eggman took them to be robotized, she sacrificed herself to work for him so she could see her parents. After living with Eggman for many years, she became the best ninja in any world/universe. But then an incident happened. Eggman took the Sol Emeralds and accused Sly of taking them. That is how she eventually went to jail and became cruel. Appearances Roleplays Fanfictions Other Appearances Relationships with Other Characters or Teams Family Friends Enemies Fun Facts *S in the title stands for there name although Splash's real name is Turquoise. *If you compare Team Neon with Mighty, Ray and Sonic there names have the same amount of letters besides Splash (Mighty has 6 letters while Speedy has 6 letters, Ray has 3 letters while Sly has 3 letters). Gallery Sly Speedy and Splash.jpg FUN ON THE BEACH.png Insert formula here Category:Hero Teams Category:Teams Category:Best Teams